


Колба №6

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Bromance to Romance, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Артллоуин-2017День 17: жаба душит (жабы, лягушки)Авторским произволом Олегу присвоено отчество Михайлович





	Колба №6

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Артллоуин-2017  
> День 17: жаба душит (жабы, лягушки)
> 
> Авторским произволом Олегу присвоено отчество Михайлович
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://beeandarkashaentertainmen.diary.ru/p213763201.htm)  
>   
> 

— И, конечно же, в последнюю очередь я, кхм, намеревался испытывать это на людях... — оправдывался профессор. Он нахмурился, недовольно поджимая губы, снял очки и тут же нацепил их назад. Анатолий Петрович не сводил глаз с искусственного пруда. Профессор был все в том же белом халате, в котором вылетел из отделения АНКЛ, как только узнал, что пропажу нашли. Успел разве что шарф накинуть на шею. Но на дворе стояло то самое время года, которое и в Союзе обычно называли летом. Дрянным таким, мерзким, с редкими теплыми днями, но всё же летом. И шарф был колючий. Правда, профессор боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть. А шарф может быть полезен. Им можно связать объект.

Александр Уэверли как-то задумчиво вздохнул и кивнул. Он мягко постукивал большим пальцем по рации, откуда временами доносились переговоры, помехи, щелчки. За дверьми осталась группа захвата, и в лаборатории их было трое. Трое, поправил себя Анатолий Петрович, и объект.

— Но стоит поздравить вас, — сказал Олег Михайлович, — препарат работает. 

Он бесшумно налил себе кружку чая, извлек из-под завала бумаг блюдце с печеньем и удобно устроился на пляжном стуле. Саквояж с вновь обретенными образцами стоял у его ног.

— Кхм, — профессор замялся, поежился и что-то просипел, видимо, соглашаясь. 

— Агент Курякин на связи, сэр, — наконец, донесся приглушенный голос. Объект замер и прислушался. Анатолий Петрович чуть было не замахал от возмущения. Но тут же почувствовал взгляд в спину, перестал горбиться и замер, уставившись на объект. Тот пошевелился и молнией бросился за очередной жертвой, с головой уйдя под воду и подняв волну. И Анатолию Петровичу пришлось отступить, чтобы не замочить ботинки. Зато ни Уэверли, ни Олег Михайлович не шевельнулись. Вода приблизилась к ним, замерев в сантиметре, и тут же схлынула назад.

— Мистер Курякин, подойдите, пожалуйста, во вторую лабораторию, — доброжелательно прошелестел Уэверли.

— Сейчас буду. Сэр, что-то случилось?

— Хм... — Уэверли убрал палец с кнопки РТТ*. — Анатолий Петрович, Олег, я не настаиваю на том, чтобы вы делились своими секретами, — он сделал паузу, наблюдая за очередным всплеском. Одна из лягушек выскочила на бортик, но тут же была схвачена и утащена назад. — И всё же, наверное, есть расчеты, как долго действует этот препарат. У нас на кону человеческая жизнь. Да и лягушкам сильно досталось.

Олег Михайлович едва заметно кивнул, допуская ответ.

— По расчетам, — торопливо зашептал профессор, — все должно длиться не более часа. Но... — он покачал головой. 

— Испытаний на людях не было. Мы это поняли. Спасибо, Анатолий Петрович, — закончил Олег Михайлович. 

Профессор переступил с ноги на ногу. Перед его глазами стояла формула. И Анатолий Петрович то судорожно бросался к мыслям о дальнейших разработках — "Все, как и задумывалось! Генадич останется с носом", — почти физически ощущая триумф, то боялся все потерять. В его голове роились вопросы. Он хотел потребовать анкету физических данных объекта. Он хотел, чтобы им не мешали и дали дойти до конца. Знает ли объект, мычал про себя Анатолий Петрович, сколько изначально было в пруду лягушек? Или он ловит их без разбора и может поймать дважды и трижды одну и ту же особь? Последнее значило бы полное подавление умственной деятельности при усилении физических данных. Вот если бы знать, чуть ли не застонал профессор. Объект шустро скрылся среди кувшинок. Или же, Анатолий Петрович вытянул шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что происходит в колышущихся зарослях, лягушки все подсчитаны, и скоро объект начнет искать новых. Насколько велика потребность объекта искать лягушек? Как далеко может зайти объект? Профессор втянул в воздух. 

— У нас есть хорошая новость, — голос Уэверли звучал откуда-то издалека, — мистер Соло нашел украденный образец...

— Ясно, сэр. Я уже в здании. Конец связи.

— Мы со своей стороны, — Олег Михайлович допил чай и поставил кружку рядом с собой, — можем предоставить полный уход мистеру Соло. В знак нашей признательности за помощь в операции и...

Анатолий Петрович вздрогнул от повисшего ожидания в воздухе.

— Я мог бы заняться очисткой организма об… — почти прошептал он, — мистера Соло. Ликвидацией, кхм, последствий. Изучением.

— Благодарю. — Уэверли сцепил пальцы в замок. — Это щедро с вашей стороны. Я слышал, что местный санаторий КГБ удивительно хорош и запоминается на всю жизнь. И все же мистер Соло — мой агент. Думаю, мы сможем о нем позаботиться. 

— Ваш выбор, — слишком легко согласился Олег Михайлович. Анатолий Петрович удивленно моргнул.

Они помолчали немного. За высокой травой продолжалась отчаянная и молчаливая охота. Лягушки не издавали ни звука. Анатолий Петрович внутренне сжался. Если объект попадет не в те руки, если в его крови все еще есть следы препарата. И почему Уэверли не желает передать своего агента в их руки? Потому что он их агент, или потому что АНКЛ надеется узнать формулу? Профессор поморщился и почесал нос. Он ненавидел все эти тонкости.

А ведь всё начиналось почти что как шутка. «Как и всегда», — эхом отдавался в памяти голос совершенно не удивленного Олега Михайловича. Лешка, племянник, позвонил как-то утром — «Дядь Толь, химик ты или кто» — и попросил невозможное. Он попросил научить танцевать. Анатолий Петрович в жизни не занимался ничем подобным. А опросы родни показали: Лешка не создан для танцев, Лешку можно смело посылать к врагу — все ноги оттопчет. А у Лешки невеста, и хотя Анатолий Петрович считал, что танцы — это дело дурное, он решил попробовать свой метод, особый. Он решил создать плацебо: сказать Лешке, что изобрел, как и было заказано, лекарство для храбрости и уверенности, и подсунуть что-нибудь горькое или кислое — лекарство не должно же быть сладким и вкусным. На этом его и подловила пресловутая троица — Генадич, Алексей из биологов и старожила Матвей Егорыч, генетик в душе. Слово за слово дошли до того, что Анатолий Петрович бил себя в грудь и обещал создать самый что ни на есть эликсир храбрости. «Без водки, самогона и прочего», — уточнил компоненты Генадич. «Обижаешь», — упрекнул Анатолий Петрович и засел за расчеты. Так появился препарат номер один. Следом — Генадич чуть-чуть похимичил — сделали препарат номер два, для сладкоголосого пения. После приема этой микстуры любой мог запеть как Федор Шаляпин. Третий рецепт потребовал для себя Матвей Егорыч, возжелав вернуть шевелюру. Четвертый — эффективное снотворное — и пятый — ядреная смесь для бодрости на трое суток — родились из производственной необходимости. Но кто додумался до шестого… Это был сложный вопрос. Всё это богатство профессор припрятал поглубже, запихнул за бумаги, чтобы никакой дурень не перепутал. А в результате их выкрали, как самое секретное, ценное, спрятанное. А в результате шестую колбу плеснули в лицо мистера Соло, который теперь охотился на любовь всей своей жизни.

— Я вспомнил тут что-то, — Олег Михайлович надкусил печенье и задумчиво пожевал. — Однажды в детстве Илья подобрал на свалке щенка. Притащил домой, а его мать ни в какую. Знаете, что Илья сделал? — Олег Михайлович протянул блюдце Уэверли, и тот благодарно принял угощение.  
— Хм, упрямо настоял на своем? Протащил щенка в дом через окно? Прочитал лекцию о морали и защите слабых?

— Почти. Припрятал щенка в подъезде, собрал ночью вещи и отправился в путь. Сказал, что друга не бросит. Его нашли далеко от города. Можно сказать, повезло, случайно нашли. Разведчик.

— Как это… типично. — Уэверли стряхнул с пальцев крошки.

— В общем, этого щенка потом никто не смел тронуть. — Олег Михайлович протянул последнее печенье Уэверли. Тот поднес его к носу, принюхался.

— Необычное сочетание. Хм, лучше бы ТРАШ печенье выпускали что ли. Никогда раньше такого не пробовал. Вы?..

— Нет, — Олег Михайлович качнул головой. — У меня кухней заведует Нина. Я изгнан. За сухомятку и кофе. Но… — он обернулся и впервые посмотрел на Анатолия Петровича, — я знаю гениев химии, для которых эта задача будет по силам.

Анатолий Петрович вздрогнул. Он как раз дошел до вопроса: как действует препарат на влюбленного и человека без привязанностей. Есть ли разница. Вот бы еще на ком-нибудь испытать, вздохнул Анатолий Петрович и вздрогнул, в растерянности принимая печенье. При чем здесь щенки и… Анатолий Петрович моргнул.

— Только, — Александр Уэверли склонил голову, — без ваших особых добавок.

Дверь в лабораторию со щелчком открылась. И где-то в паутине тонких стеблей кувшинок агент Наполеон Соло поцеловал очередную лягушку.

**Author's Note:**

> * PTT (англ. Push-to-talk, дословно — «Нажми чтобы говорить») — полудуплексный стандарт голосовой связи с двусторонним радиоинтерфейсом и возможностью передачи сигнала одновременно только в одном направлении. Для переключения между режимами приёма и передачи пользователю необходимо нажимать/отпускать соответствующую кнопку (тангенту) на радиоустройстве.


End file.
